


Just For You

by tulipsinflowers



Series: din “daddy” djarin [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: Din takes a liking to what you are wearing
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: din “daddy” djarin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> warnings// thigh riding, hair-pulling, creampie, LIGHT choking, SLIGHT possessiveness

In your defense, you didn’t think Mando would come back from his bounty hunt _two weeks early_. He shoved the bounty up the ramp and gave you a once over before pushing the bounty towards the carbonite chamber.

You made sure the kid was sound asleep before setting him down in his makeshift hammock and shutting the door of the cubby. You made your way up into the cockpit.

Just as you were about to sit down on the co-pilot’s seat, a leathered hand gripped your upper arm and pushed you up against the control board and slid a beskar clad thigh between yours. You gasped and gently placed your arm on his chest.

How did he sneak up on you? By now, you should’ve stopped questioning it, as this isn’t the first time it has happened.

“What are you wearing?”

Your eyes widened. What _were_ you wearing? Your eyes wandered down onto your own body and took in the olive colored dress that stopped mid-thigh. Further down, you were sporting some black thigh highs. You’d worn this because you thought you’d be alone for a few more weeks.

Blushing you looked up at him, well, his helmet and bit your lip shyly. 

“I- _umm_...I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” you muttered and moved your gaze back down to his thigh.

His hand came to rest around your throat and tilted your head up.

“Look at me when you speak, _cyar’ika_.”

There it was. The nickname would usually make you feel butterflies every time he addressed you with it. But this time, it made a very familiar heat spread from your lower stomach and in between your thighs.

You nodded. Mando sighed and only pressed harder onto your core, the hand on his chest darting to hold onto his shoulder. You sighed and rocked your hips gently. 

You bit your lip and whimpered as Din’s hands fell onto your hips and pressed you down, the pressure on your clit increased and kriff it felt so good.

“ _Maker_ Din. _F-fuck_ that feels so good.”

“Yeah? Good.”

Just as you almost peaked, Din pulled away and flipped you around, moving the skirt of the dress away and pulled your panties down.

“I’m sorry, _cyar’ika_ , but I can’t wait anymore.”

Din slid in, your breathing growing heavy. You felt so full. A small cry erupted from your throat as Din began thrusting roughly.

His hand fell down towards your right leg and lifted it. The new angle makes you fall forward and grip the panel. You just hoped you didn’t flick any important switches.

“D-Din! _Maker_ — ‘m so full.”

“You look so pretty. Taking my cock like the good girl you are. You going to cum, _cyar’ika_?”

You nodded. Din grabbed a fistful of your hair and tugged you up, “ _Words_ , baby. I need to hear you.”

You whimpered, holding onto the back of his neck to try and ground yourself. The drag of his cock against your walls was something you’d never get over. He reached places you didn’t know existed.

Another tug at your hair brought you back, “Words,” _thrust_ “Or I won’t,” _thrust_ “Let you cum.” _thrust_.

“ _Oh gods_ , Din. I need to c-cum— _please_.”

_please, please, please._

Din chuckle, hand moving from your hair to your neck, giving it a light squeeze before trailing down and rubbing circles on your clit.

Your orgasm washed over you, crying out your lover’s name. Din kept thrusting, dragging out your climax before he followed suit, coating your insides.

“You look so good in these socks.”

You giggled, “Maybe I’ll wear them more often.”

He growled, “Only for  **me** .”

You turned your head enough to plant a soft kiss onto his helmet, “ _Just for you_.”


End file.
